


Nomad

by idkillthinkofsomething



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hux - Freeform, Hux Has A Weird Obsession, Kylo Pretends to Not Care, Kylo is confused, Nomad, OC Has A Moral Compass, OC is a Nomad, OC is an assassin, Original Character - Freeform, Original Star Wars Characters - Freeform, Protective Kylo Ren, Sassy OC, Slow Burn, We Will Need To Go To Church After This, badass OC, but he does, heavy smut, submissive OC, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkillthinkofsomething/pseuds/idkillthinkofsomething
Summary: Nomad:no·mad/ˈnōˌmad/a person who does not stay long in the same place; a wanderer."Do you ever shut up?""Are you ever not brooding?"We stayed in silence for what seemed like an hour and within that time I became hyper aware of two things. One, Kylo Ren was seething in the corner which had me worried about my safety, for the first time in twenty-four years. Two, I was extremely turned on by it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first ever story on here so I do hope you like it! I always feel like the first chapter is the hardest to write, so I do hope it is not terrible for you guys to read. I am not quite too sure how much from the original plot I will be following, but a lot of it will be original, so it is a chapter by chapter type deal.

_Run!_

Every logical inch of my body told me this as the hairs on the back of my neck rose. It was quiet, too quiet, not even the sound of wind rustling branches. In my past twenty-five years of training I knew nothing good ever came out of complete silence, and yet, I did not move. My knee hit the snow beneath me as I settled into a kneel, pulling my hood back up over my head as my cape bellowed out from behind me. Lifting my bow, I placed the arrow in place and drew the string by my cheek, scanning the area, waiting. The hairs on the back of my neck continued to stand on end as I strained to listen. Nothing. But I knew better, there was someone out there. All my years of training turned me into the skilled female assassin that I am today. There were many lessons and tips you learn, like, "no hesitating", "no emotion", "act first, think later", but the one that stuck with me the most was, "trust your instincts." Trusting my instincts is what led me into the snow covered forest I was in. When the First Order raided the miserable planet I was on, my feet took off to the forest, furthest away from the mayhem. Don't get me wrong, I was not scared of the Stormtroopers, or the screams of innocent lives being lost, I just had no interest being captured and use for whatever the First Order deemed fit. Assassins are a rare to find on their own and if found would be forced to work for them. That was not on my agenda. Once we graduate from training we are sent to work for underground bounty hunters to do the dirty work. Sometimes, the rich would by an Assassin or two as security, after all we were all women. No one ever expected extreme violence from women. Those who chose not to work for anyone but themselves were called Nomads. We kept to ourselves and worked for ourselves. Then I heard it. Turning, I shot my arrow behind me without hesitation, already knocking my second bow. The noises were getting louder and I was able to identify the sounds of branches cracking under the feet of multiple individuals. Letting the second arrow fly off my bow I stood up, and took off running. Hiding behind a tree I estimated I had seven people in the forest with me, nothing I could not handle. I would knock out the Stormtroopers and be on my way before I even broke a sweat. Placing my bow behind me I reached down to my thigh and unsheathed my dagger, the whistling of my arrow made me too detectable in the stillness of the night. Behind me the foot steps stopped out in the clearing I had been moments before. Taking a quick glance I silently cursed myself, my company were not Stormtroopers. 

"I know you are out there Assassin, show yourself and make this quick," the modulated voice boomed out. 

"No thank you, I would very much not like to," I responded, wishing I could ram my head into the trunk behind me. 

The sound of a lightsaber erupting behind me got my heart pumping. I had been in so many combats that I had lost count, but none of them involved a lightsaber. I thought about reaching for my bow to use as a defense mechanism as the metal was resistant to the sabers, but I was more interested in running than fighting. 

"This was rather nice talking to you gentlemen, I do hope we never cross paths again."

Then I ran. I knew my footsteps were light and soundless, with my clothes blacker than the night sky, I was basically undetectable. I could not hear the steps of the others so I slowed down to listen. More silence, my hairs stood up again, and then my heart fell to my stomach. Someone was with me. When I turned on my heals, he was behind me.

"Man you're fast," I exasperated.

Kylo Ren said nothing, his lightsaber humming, the only sound. In that moment I was faced with two options, run and get as much distance between him and the Knights of Ren or wound him enough to get away safely. If it had just been Ren and I, I would try my luck with wounding him and running, but with his Knights out there, I doubted I would get far. Turning on my heel I took off, only to be hit a brick wall, or so it seemed. 

"I expected more from you," Kylo stated behind me.

"I am gravely outnumbered Commander."

"When has that ever stopped an Assassin?"

"It hasn't, but your best friends are a little scary," tried as I might I could not help the giggle that left my mouth.

"I am growing tired of your smart mouth, turn around and give me the fight I know you are capable of," Kylo Ren all but yelled behind me. 

When I was free of the Force I turned and looked at the man behind me. Lightsaber humming angrily at his side, he was bent over ready for a fight, and behind him his Knights were emerging from the trees forming a semi circle. My eyes scanned over each one of them, everyone had their own weapon that they held at the ready. With an yell, Kylo Ren took off after me. Running at him I slid beneath his legs at the last minute, slicing the backs of his right thigh with my dagger as I turned, getting to my feet in a hurry. Seething he punched the back of his leg as he turned. Running back at him I lifted me knee to connect with his chest, it only moved him an inch, but I took what I could get. Grabbing the spare wire I kept I unraveled it and wrapped it around the wrist that held his saber. Ducking under his arm I tugged on the end of the wire bending his arm behind him. Using my momentum I used the wire to pull his arm down to connect with my knee. His light saber flew through the forest as I disarmed him. My victory was short lived as Kylo shouldered me into the ground. As I pushed myself off of the ground his back was to me, reaching for his saber, I ran towards him, my leg went into the air hoping for a roundhouse to his head, except he turned and used his bicep to catch my leg. My hand reached for the side of his neck to flip my self up and over him, but he used my speed against me and flipped me into the snow, pinning me down. I brought my knee up to hit his nether regions, when he grunted I flipped him off of me and ran for my dagger that rested on the ground. Right before I could reach it, it shot away from me into the hands of the man behind me.

"An Assassin's dagger, what a rarity," he mused, touching the tip of the blade.

"I would very much like it back," I retorted.

Reaching behind me I grabbed my bow quickly knocking my arrow. I pointed it upward to a particularly heavy branch filled with snow. 

"You missed," Kylo stated. 

I only smiled and shrugged when I tugged in the rope that was attached to the arrow. A waterfall of snow was sent cascading down and onto the Commander, taking my chance I ran and not stopping even as I was a foot from Kylo. Palming his mask I forced him down, my blade leaving his hand and sticking into the tree behind him. Falling onto my shoulder, I flipped over his fallen figure. stood and grabbed my dagger out of the tree. When I turned to face my fallen enemy, I flipped the dagger to where the blade sat in my hands and tossed it. 

"You bitch!" Kylo seethed, half kneeled as the blade sunk into his right thigh. 

"That is gonna be a bitch to pull out," I called over my shoulder I side stepped him.

I sprinted the small space between us and the lightsaber. Placing it into my hands I saw the Knights shift and move closer to me and their master. Gulping, I placed the saber in front of me, confident enough to use it. One of the specialties of an Assassin was their diversity in weapon yielding. I could easily take down Kylo Ren and maybe two of his Knights, but all six of them I highly doubted. Their skills doubled mine, not to mention that all seven men in front of me were Force sensitive. Twirling the saber in front of me I locked eyes with the Commander. 

"I'm willing to trade you one lightsaber for one very important dagger," I called out. 

"Come and get it."

With one more twirl in front of me I brought the saber behind my head and brought it down. Kylo's hand shot out and suspended his saber in the air, inches from his face. Using the Force he shot me back and took his saber in his hands. When I tried to get up I felt like a thousand hands were pinning me to the ground. I watched as Kylo Ren stalked over to me, his right leg lagging behind him. 

"That's one hell of a limp you have there bucko."

Raising his hand in front of him I was abruptly dangling in the air, in the reflection of his mask I watched as his Knights created a tighter circle around us. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut short when I felt something clasp around my throat, restricting my air way.

"I told you, I was tired of your smart mouth," he resonated. 

"Ren!" A high pitched yell sounded from my left. 

I could only follow the man with my eyes as he approached us. He was skinny, tall, with red hair, and an awfully smug look on his mouth. With arms crossed behind his back he stepped over fallen logs, shouldered a Knight, and stopped right next to Kylo. The man's eyes raked over Ren's body and he let out a laugh.

"The mighty Kylo Ren, wounded from a woman!" The red headed man beamed.

As much as I wanted to make a comment, I was rendered incapable. Oxygen was quickly leaving my body the longer my air way was cut off. I refused to struggle against the force, knowing it would make Kylo squeeze my neck tighter, plus showing weakness was not something I was trained to do. The man walked in a circle around me, glancing me up and down. 

"Is this what I think it is?" I mumbled quietly, walking behind me he tugged the hood off my head, "It is!"

My hair feel to my back as the red headed man took in my braids. Each Assassin wore three braids in their hair at all times, a symbol of the three words we stood by. A finger ran the length of the braid on each side of my head as he counted, "One, two", lazily, he traced the last one on top of my head, "Three." His hand fell to the ponytail at my bag and tugged on it hard, forcing my head back to look more closely at my braids

The imaginary hand at my throat disappeared, "Usually a man buys me dinner first before he pulls my hair like that."

The red headed man turned his nose at me before looking at me in the eyes. He said nothing at me before he let go of my hair. My head returned to an upright position as he walked behind me again, this time he pushed my head down to expose my neck. He gasped in excitement as his fingers traced the three small lines on my neck. Two were crossed together while a third rested between them vertically. 

"Courage, resilience, strength."

"You are real touchy you know," I breathed, "How did you know I like having my hair pulled and man handled?"

"You have a smart mouth," the skinny man said looking at me. Walking back to Kylo he called out to him, "Knock her out, I am ready to get off this filthy planet." He paused, looking at me one final time, "I looked forward to having you as my own personal body guard." 

As he walked away, I started kicking at the thin air, "No, no, no!" I kicked my legs at Kylo Ren when he got closer to me, "I work for no one Kylo Ren, and that goes for your pervy friend!"

"Welcome to the First Order, Assassin," Ren stated right before waving his hand in front of my face.

I felt myself fall from the air as my senses went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of our Assassin has been released, as well as the plans the First Order has for you.

I will admit, I was not particularly fond of my current situation. My arms strapped behind the chair I was sitting in, legs tied together, another rope at my torso assuring I was secure. Two knights stood beside me, while one was placed behind me, each man had their weapons at the ready. I had been stripped of everything that could have been use as a weapon. My head pounded with the onset of a migraine; my eyes felt like they might pop out of my head at any moment, and the constant ringing in my ears did not help. I felt a little bit out of it, like I had been drugged. My arms and legs felt like one hundred-pound weights were placed on them. Much to my dismay, escape was not an option.

All around me men argued what I could be useful for in the First Order. Most agreed that I would fit right in with the Knights of Ren. They were not wrong, my skill set was very similar to theirs, I only lacked being force sensitive. If there was one thing I was not, it was stupid. The Knights of Ren were a force to be reckoned with, I would be ignorant if I said I could take on more than two of the knights. The men also agreed that with me being a woman I would be inconspicuous. I could be used to travel on my own to gather intel from the Resistance or be used to accompany Hux and Ren on missions where the knights could not join. This upset Armitage Hux.

“Unacceptable! She shouldn’t be placed with those buffoons in black!”

The baffoons in black all shifted angrily.

“I deserve a bodyguard!” Hux argued.

“You have the Stormtroopers and plenty of them, Hux. It is not every day you come across a nomadic Assassin. She could be of great use to the First Order,” a man with greying hair responded.

“I do not trust those men with my life! They can’t even walk without tripping over their own two feet half of the time!”

Kylo Ren stayed quiet. Sitting at the head of the table, Ren oozed power. His helmet covered his head, gloved hands curled around the edges of the arm rest of the chair he sat in. The other three of his knights were positioned behind him, whenever Ren twitched, they twitched too, prepared for a fight, or rather, me to manage to escape my entrapment. My eyes traveled to the items in front of him. My dagger, bow, arrows, cloak, and mask sat in a neat row. Wincing, whether I liked it or not my identity was known.

Unbeknownst to them, I did not plan on staying around long enough for my life to play a significant role to the First Order. Even if they did know what I looked like, I planned on staying as far away from this disorganized bunch as I possibly could. The second I has the smallest opening to escape, I would take it, not caring who got hurt or killed. Whoever stood in my way of freedom or working as a slave for a group I would have no say in deserved it. Almost instantly the pain in my head substantially increased. Instantaneously my ear started ringing so loud that it seemed as if they were screaming at the top of their lungs. The pressure behind my eyes doubled to the point where I thought I would implode. I could see the lips of the people in front of me moving but I could hear no sound. I shut my eyes as my head was flung back even further into my seat. I started screaming from the pain, at least I thought I did, I could not hear my own voice through the high-pitched screaming in my ear. It was unbearable, everything at the same time. It was one of the worst pains I had felt in my life, and that was something coming from me. The pain and the ringing seemed to go on for an excruciating long while, but all at once it stopped. When I came to my sensed I focused a glare on Ren.

“I do not know what sort of sick torture you are in to, but I swear to you once I am free of these restraints, we are going for a round two.” Pausing I leaned my head back to look at his right leg, “I see my dagger is out. How’s the limp?”

While I could not see his expression through his mask, I could tell he was agitated. His hands tightened around the end of the arm rest, his body shifted to have both feet on the ground, and if it was even more possible, he sat up straighter. The Knight’s that surrounded the room shifted with their Master, no doubt they were feeling what ever Kylo Ren was feeling.

“Tell me! Why is it that Ren gets the Knights of Ren, but I get nothing?” Hux demanded from across the room. His high-pitched yell broke the silence that had fallen over the room after my scream.

“The Knights are not bodyguards for the Supreme Leader,” The grey-haired man responded.

Supreme Leader? I know I was out of the loop but last time I checked Emperor Snoke was the Supreme Leader a week ago. When did that change and why was Kylo Ren the head guy in charge now? He was too young to be considered at such a high status. The familiar ringing started in my ears again, fearing another scene, I shut my thoughts off as quickly as I could and glared at the masked man to my right.

“Stay out of my head Supreme Leader,” I hissed through clenched teeth.

Irritation oozed out of my words as I used the formal title. I could care less for titles and statuses; at the end of the day we were all going to end up six feet under. Using the formal title was to be sarcastic and, in a way, make fun of him. I know he could tell what my intentions were every time he tried digging into my head. I was not stupid; I knew he was in my head the second the ringing really started. Every Force sensitive being held the capability to get into someone’s head, it just depended on if you chose to use the Force for good or bad. I had heard stories about those who had their thoughts intruded upon by Sith’s; the pain they described sounded awful, but nowhere near as awful as what I just experienced firsthand.

The volume in the room had doubled from the increased arguing from Hux and the others in the room. I tried not to pay attention as I was not and would never be a slave to the First Order. I was a person, not someone who would be forced to work for an organization without any sort of say so. I hated working under anybody, I worked for me and I chose who I went after instead of being told. That was the whole reason of being a Nomad. Most of these people that a lot of Assassin’s worked for were corrupt, and even though we were trained to kill, killing innocents were against a lot of our morals.

“The Assassin _will_ be put with the Knights! She is too useful to be demoted to a mere bodyguard for you Hux!”

I did not bother to look at the person who was determining my fate. I could feel my frustration boiling. I was a person. I was more than my skill set and name that I had earned ten years ago. How dare they try and take that away from me? Silence be damned.

“Hello?” I yelled, “If I would wave I would, but my hands are so rudely tied behind the chair,” I did not bother to hide my irritation, “The Assassin is right here and she can very much hear you. Do I not get a say in all of this? You guys can not sit here and argue what I will and will not do like my opinion does not matter!”

“What is your opinion, Ms. Petrov?” The grey-heard asked.

Wincing just the slightest, I turned to look at him.

“Please. Call me Vasilisa, since it seems we already know my name. My thought on all of this would be, I do not want to work for the First Order. When I got out of the academy ten years ago I decided I would work on my own because I did not want to work for anyone that would use me in a malicious way and I would very much like to keep that way.”

“That is not going to happen Ms. Petrov,” Hux sneered. “You are way too useful to be thrown back out into the wild.”

“Oh, so I am an animal that belongs to the wild now?” I scoffed. “Why don’t you go ahead and call me a cheap whore that belongs on the streets.”

“Please, Vasilisa,” this time it was an elderly woman who sat in front of me, “I understand where you are coming from, but the First Order is better than being a Nomad on a nothing plant. We will do our best to keep you at killing those that deserve death. Your skill set is so advanced that you would fit right in with the Knights of Ren, we could really use you.” She spoke in a calm manor, but I could tell she wanted out of this meeting, she was as done with everything as I was.

“I will not work for the First Order. Please take me back to Bespin where I can be thrown back into the wild.”

Focusing my glare on General Hux I was not shocked to see his face redder than his hair. I could feel his irritation growing. He had a lot to say but I was skeptical to if he would respond. Everyone was shooting down his demand to having him as a personal bodyguard, and I will admit placing an Assassin to guard one man instead of with a group of exceptionally well-trained killers would be stupid.

“Unacceptable. You will stay with the First Order and be used to help take down our enemies.”

I did not bother to look at who spoke this time. My anger and frustration had hit its peak. How dare they kidnap me, then force me to work for them. Snapping my head to my right I looked at the Supreme Leader, who had said nothing this whole time.

“Are you going to keep sitting there in silence, _Supreme Leader_?” I hissed through clenched teeth, “If it weren’t for the buffoons in black here, I could take down all of you and be out of here before anyone could stop me. You all so boldly assume I will willingly comply to work for some murderous, inconsiderate cun-“

“Enough!” Kylo Ren’s voiced echoed throughout the room as his hands smacked the table. He stood up violently and paced over to me. Even the modulator in his helmet could not cover the sound of his anger. “You _will_ work for the First Order. You do not have any say. You will work with my men; wherever they go, you go.”

He was in front of me now. The Knights behind me moved back further as Kylo Ren shoved my chair back to stand even closer to me. His hand shot out, grabbed a fist full of hair, and yanked my head back, I kept my face stoic through the pain that yelled at me from the back of my neck. Leaning over me, only mere inches from my face, I could tell he was about to say something.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux called, “And what of my need for protection?”

Ren did not bother looking up at him when he spoke, “She can be your protection whenever we go somewhere the Knights can’t. Before you celebrate, I expect her to ditch your side, if the time comes for it, to assist me in any sort of fighting. She is more useful at my side than yours, Hux. While she is here, she is with my Knights, training. Whenever we go into missions or battles, she is with the Knights. Understood?”

“Yes,” Hux huffed.

“And you,” the hold on my hair tightened, “If you even think about leaving, my men will kill you without hesitation.”

“I guess I’m not that valuable to you or the First Order, if you are willing to kill me so easily, Supreme Leader,” I stated.

Kylo Ren let go of my hair and stood up, “This meeting is over,” looking at his men he said before turning away, “Take her to her quarters. Two stay outside her doors, two stay in her quarters, and at all times.”

My anger finally bubbled over as I felt a pair of hands hold me down in my seat, while another worked on my restraints. If it had not been for the men in the room and with the groggy feeling that had settled over my body, I would have taken that chance to fight my way out of here. When I was lifted from my chair, I was immediately hurried across the room to the door. Quickly, I looked over at Kylo Ren.

“You can not keep me here forever Ren!”

He did not turn to look at me, instead, he stated all so calmly, “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welll what do you guys think so far? I would love to hear!


End file.
